


Under the Sheets

by Chokey Smokey (SpobSpucci)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Brother/Brother Incest, Crying, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Gun Kink, M/M, Mild Blood, Object Insertion, Past Underage, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Spit As Lube, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpobSpucci/pseuds/Chokey%20Smokey
Summary: Doflamingo always warned Rosinante that his clumsiness would get him killed one day. When it gets a little too close for his liking, Doffy decides to punish him accordingly.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Under the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> One final warning, in case you didn't check the tags. TW for: Incest, guns, insertion of said gun, crying, PTSD, minor blood, etc. Also boyxboy don't like don't read!!
> 
> This wasn't a tag yet (that I could find) but there is little to no preparation and this is in no way realistic! Also Roci (while mostly mute) does speak in this!

Rosinante was always a clumsy boy. Tripping over his own feet, falling down stairs, even going as far as to set himself on fire. It was never a choice, yet it still made him a burden on occasion. Their father had always been gentle about it, forgiving him every time he held them back. Doffy, however, had always been sure to remind him that his clumsiness could get him killed one day.

Sometimes it got a little too close for comfort.

Rosinante couldn’t keep his head straight, he had tripped in the midst of battle. Despite his calm composure he was terrified. He had come inches from death and the only thing holding him back was his brother, with a firm grip on his neck.

Doffy tried to keep his mouth shut, but he was fuming. How could his brother be so stupid? Of course, it wasn’t really his fault, it was an accident. Still, he shouldn’t be so careless.

In a matter of seconds, Doffy had completely eradicated the enemy. He was really only toying with them, taking his time. Some of them could have even left alive, yet they had made the fatal mistake of hurting his brother. Even the smallest cut or bruise would not be tolerated. Not anymore. 

Rosinante couldn’t speak to defend himself. He had to keep up his gimmick of being a mute, but he knew he was in for something. He hadn’t had to deal with an angry Doffy since their youth. There was no telling what would happen. The next thing he knew, he was being thrown on a bed, the door slamming behind them.

They were back on the ship. They must have been, it was too familiar not to be. It was hard to see much, but the room reeked of wine and incense. 

“You were reckless.” Doffy’s voice was clear in the darkness. 

Rosinante sat up, holding himself up with his arms. He knew he couldn’t say anything, yet he tried to express remorse. All of his papers had seemed to disappear, leaving him with only his basic nonverbal cues. Looking around, he struggled to find his brother in the poorly-lit room. 

“If I weren’t there, you could have been killed.”

Rosinante prepared for some sort of lecture, but it felt off. Doffy wasn’t the type.

“Are you listening?”

Rosinante quickly nodded, waiting patiently for his brother to return to his line of sight.

“Good. You’ll want to pay attention.” Doffy lit a lantern near the base of the bed, illuminating the space around them. 

When Rosinante saw his brother’s face again, it was covered in blood. He was sure it wasn’t from either of them. He heard a click. As he looked down to his brother’s hands, he saw a gun. The same one that had killed their father. Rosinante shook his head, backing up as far as he could before hitting the headboard.

“Don’t look so scared. You know I’d never hurt you.” Doffy’s gaze felt cold and unloving, his true feelings hidden behind his glasses. It was disturbingly familiar.

Rosinante closed his eyes, trying not to watch. He never wanted to see that pistol ever again. He didn’t even know his brother still held on to it, like it was some kind of souvenir from his first kill. A hand wrapped around his ankle, dragging him to the foot of the bed.

“It’ll be easier if you relax.”

“No.” Roci mouthed, no sound escaping his lips. He could only shake his head, praying that it would be enough to make it stop. Nothing was ever enough to stop his brother.

“What was that?” Doffy asked, somehow expecting a response. He waited for a moment, to no avail. He sighed.

Disappointed, but not surprised, Doflamingo leaned over his brother, putting the gun to his quivering lips. “Open up.” Rosinante shook his head, trying to stay away from the barrel. “Open your mouth.” He masked his frustration, choosing not to raise his voice.

Annoyed with his refusal, Doffy used his spare hand to force his brother’s jaw, slipping the pistol in. He moved it around, grinning at the horrible gagging sounds that followed. 

“That’s it!” Doflamingo praised. He removed the gun, which was now freshly coated in spit. He pulled back, once again standing at the base of the bed. Using his spare hand, he tugged at his brother’s pants, ripping them only slightly as he pulled them off. 

“You need to learn to be more careful.” Doffy spoke, surprisingly calm as he inserted the tip of the barrel into his brother.

Rosinante felt the tears coming. He tried so hard to calm himself down, doing his breathing exercises, distracting himself from the situation, trying anything he could think of. Nothing in the world could take him away from what was happening. He kept shaking his head, desperately holding on to his mute façade. It hurt. Even just the tip of it felt like it was tearing him apart.

“C’mon, Roci. You know better than to worry your big brother.” The pistol went deeper, going until the trigger guard stopped it from further entry.

Rosinante blocked the memories from his mind. He couldn’t remember his father; he wouldn’t let himself. He wouldn’t let himself see little Doffy with that same gun in his hands, all those years ago.

“You’re so pretty when you cry.” Doffy had admired that about his brother. Though he was a crybaby, he had always looked so beautiful with those tear-stained cheeks. Doffy used his spare hand to reach up, wiping some of the moisture away. He pulled back, licking the fluid from his thumb.

Doffy could feel himself getting aroused at the sight. Something about those tears had excited him. His little crybaby brother, all grown up. He still looked so similar. The shaggy hair in the eyes, the cute expressions he made, it was almost like he never aged. Of course, he was bigger now. That was by no means a bad thing. 

“Please.” It was barely audible, but just enough to be picked up.

“Please what?”

“Stop.” Rosinante sobbed quietly. It was as if he were betraying his own body by speaking. “Please, brother.”

Doffy licked his lips as he contemplated. “I’m not sure I’m convinced.”

This wasn’t his brother. His brother would have forgiven him by now, he would have held him close and kissed him. He would have apologized for going too far, he would have done so much to make it up. They weren’t kids anymore. That much was clear.

“Let me hear you some more, Roci. You’ve been so talkative today!” Doffy twisted the gun around, being sure to stretch his brother out a bit more.

After a few moments of silent sobbing, Doffy quickly grew bored of his brother’s resistance. He reached his spare hand down, grabbing him by the neck, pulling him in for a messy kiss.

Rosinante could taste the blood on his lips. He wanted so badly to spit it out, to wash his tongue from that filthy taste. He hated it. He hated his brother.

Doffy pulled away, staring into his brother’s eyes. He saw the anger and fear behind them. He grinned as he cocked the hammer.

“Big brother!” It came out broken, but it was still acknowledgement. His voice got lower as if he were surprised by his previous volume. “I-I’m sorry.”

“That’s it, Roci.” Doffy let go, allowing his brother to fall back to the bed. He sighed as he removed the gun. He watched carefully, noticing how shaken Roci looked. Something about it was just so seductive.

Doffy raised the gun up, pointing it to the roof. He made eye contact with his brother as he pulled the trigger. The way his brother was shaking, his beautiful hands going to cover his terrified expression; it was almost too much.

“Come here.” Doffy spoke softly as he pulled his brother up, carelessly dropping the gun to the floor.

“Sorry, I’m sorry- I’m so sorry.” Rosinante’s words were almost incomprehensible as he trembled at his brother’s touch. He wrapped his arms around his brother, desperately clinging to him, praying it’ll all be over with. Doffy would stop, he knew his big brother couldn’t continue to treat him so cruelly.

“I love you, Roci.” Doffy kissed his brother’s cheek before lapping at the tears. “So much.” He used a hand to insert himself where the gun was previously settled, his other arm gently stroking at Roci’s back in an attempt to soothe him.

Rosinante almost felt as if he were back there, a scared little boy in his father’s arms. He had forgotten about his mission from Sengoku. He had forgotten all about his plans. Everything was so unclear. All he knew was his brother. “Daddy, daddy.” His words were broken, but they were clear to Doffy.

“Shh, daddy’s here.” Doffy shushed, gently thrusting into his brother. He cherished the sight of his baby brother, so weak and vulnerable. All because of him, because of what he had done. “I’m here.”

Rosinante sobbed, unable to stop himself. He could only hold on tighter, staining their clothes with his tears. This wasn’t his father; this was his brother, the murderer.

“Daddy’s got you, Roci.” Doffy kissed the top of his brother’s head, still holding him close as he fucked him. It was heavenly. “You’re safe.” While his words were calm, his thrusting gradually became more erratic. He gasped, filling his brother with his poisonous seed. 

“You shouldn’t worry me so much.” Doflamingo squeezed at the near-lifeless body in his arms before pulling out, easing his brother onto the bed. He looked on, still panting, watching in complete adoration. Roci’s cock was completely flaccid, his eyes puffy from crying. 

Doffy laid down, propping his head up with his elbow, gently stroking his brother’s hair as if he were a pet. “Do you still love me, Roci?” 

Rosinante swallowed hard, hesitating for only a moment before nodding.

“Say it.” Despite his gentle actions, Doffy’s tone was commanding. It was hard to disobey.

Rosinante opened his eyes to look at his brother. Those stupid glasses always hid his true nature. He looked so cold and unfamiliar. Rosinante raised a shaky hand to grab at them. 

Doffy chuckled, taking them off himself. He blinked, returning his hand to his brother’s face, rubbing his thumb across his lip. “Now say it.” 

“I love you, Doffy.” It was quiet and rough, hardly a whisper. It was enough.

Doffy smiled, seeming genuine for the first time in a long time. He pulled his brother close, breathing in his scent once more. “I love you too, Roci.” Doflamingo pressed his lips to Rosinante’s head. “I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you did (or didn't), feel free to leave a comment! I don't usually respond (I'm horrible with replies lol) but it's very much appreciated!
> 
> Anyway yeah, sorry if it was OOC (and maybe a little weird). Especially sorry if you've read all my other fics just to find that they all end the same. Idk, I feel like Doffy wants to feel loved by the only family he has left, y'know? I'm repetitive, I'm aware.


End file.
